


This year, to save me from tears

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: At some point Donald and Della realise it was Dewey who visited them that Christmas. And they realise what he was trying to warn them about
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	This year, to save me from tears

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this episode a lot 
> 
> Angsty!
> 
> Typed on my phone as always sorry for typos enjoy xxx

_It's Dewey_

The realisition hits Donald like a train. It's Dewey. Dewey time travels. Somehow, at some point, possibly _soon_ , Dewey gets an opportunity to time travel, and uses it to visit Donald and Della.

He's wearing the exact outfit he'd been wearing when he visited them. Donald had only just recently purchased the long sleeve one. If he'd realised....if he'd known Dewey would wear it under another shirt...he'd never have bought it. He's tempted to take it back, destroy it, stop it all happening. Maybe if Dewey never time travels Donald won't be filled with guilt and regret for not hearing out Dewey's warning. 

Maybe it would have disrupted the time stream, sure. But maybe it would have saved his sister.

-

The broadcast is patchy when she finally gets it working, and Della is in shock that there's any signal coming from Earth at all, never mind the odds of it being from home. 

She sees them. Her family. Her boys. 

Days, weeks, time is difficult to track, but she works with renewed hope to get to them.

She's thinking about them again before sleep and remembering the broadcast when she realises she met one of them before. 

_Bluey_ she remembers suddenly _their 15th step cousin on their great grandmother niece's side_ Donald had told her had been his cover story. 

"From Canada, eh?" she laughs to herself. Looks like Turbo is just as adventurous as she is, travelling through time unsupervised.

She hopes he never does anything as stupid as she did though.

-

Della kicks the rocket when it hits her. It hurts and she curses up a storm that would make a sailor blush. 

Turbo. Bluey. He was trying to warn them about this. About the Spear of Selene

Blast the time stream. They should have listened to him. 

Frustration gives way to tears as she once again thinks of everything she's missed, everything she is missing even now.

She wonders if Donald knows it was her son.

-

There's no way of knowing how it'll happen until suddenly there is. 

Uncle Scrooge.

They're suddenly living at the mansion and Donald just knows this is how Dewey ends up time travelling.

Again, he wants to stop it, take the boys away again, pretend it never happened and never will happen. 

But life doesn't work like that

-

He thinks he's done pretty well keeping them from finding out what happened Della. It's for the best, he knows it is. 

He just wishes he could keep it from them forever.

They come back from a trip and they know about the Spear of Selene. It isn't until later, after they've moved back to the mansion after the shadow war, does Donald realise. They're closer to Dewey time travelling now than ever before.

-

And then it happens. It's Christmas and Dewey doesn't want to be with them, preferring to be alone. It's familiar since Donald had wanted the same thing years ago. He remembers "Bluey" making him realise that staying locked in his room ignoring everybody was wrong, and upsetting Della. 

_"I have a lot of apologizing to do when I get back"_ Bluey had said. 

It was soon. It was happening so soon, that day probably, and Donald couldn't stop it. A part of him wanted to tell Dewey not to go. He wanted to keep him here and safe, even though he knew they all survived. He wanted to tell Dewey to warn them, damn the time stream, just save Della. He wanted to go too, to see her again. 

Donald wanted a lot of things. He sighs as he leaves the room. When he goes back upstairs later to invite him down for carols, Dewey is gone and all Donald can do is welcome him back when he returns and talk about it with him later.

Maybe it was just meant to be this way

" _We'll never spend another Christmas apart"_ he'd promised her. Donald looked fondly at the sweater she'd given him. At least she was with him in his heart and in his memories 

At least she'd met Turbo.

-

"So" Della began as she boarded the houseboat the following Christmas. "Remember Bluey?"

"How could I forget him?" Donald chuckled. 

"We shoulda listened" Della said sadly

"You never listen to anyone" Donald teased.

"And neither do you" she teased back. "That's why we ended up putting too many firecrackers under dad's chair-"

"That was your idea!" Donald interrupted with a laugh and she soon began laughing too.

"The kids are on Santa watch with Scrooge" Donald said as their laughter dies off. "Wanna stay here tonight?"

"I'd love nothing more" Della agrees with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts as I write  
> \- should I rewatch the episodes before writing this?  
> -....nah  
> \- this song is gonna be stuck in my head all day  
> \- I briefly acknowledge this in another fic but this is Angstier  
> \- yeah I ended up watching bits of it to detail stuff properly like Dewey's outfit lol  
> \- haha Turbo  
> \- I got distracted watching shadow war djdjdjjd  
> \- fluffy ending for the win  
> \- it's the s3 Christmas at the end idk if that's clear yeah  
> \- can I name things without them being song lyrics? No 💜
> 
> Djjdjd Lmk what you think I literally think about this episode ALL THE TIME lol have a great day xxx


End file.
